iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth Armor
The Stealth Armor is a variation of the Iron Man Armor. History Tony used this armor in Field Trip to sneak into Stark Tower and investigate his father's vault, but its power cells went dead while he was still in the building. After Tony barely managed to get out without getting arrested, he and his friends arranged a school field trip to find, repair, and get the Stealth armor out of the building. It has a lot of setbacks, but the plan was a success and they got it out without getting into serious trouble. He used the Stealth armor again in Panther's Prey to follow an AIM hover transport and keep an eye out for the Black Panther without being seen. However, they were both discovered and the transport started shooting at them, resulting in the Panther being hurt and brought back to the Armory for recovery. The armor was shown exploding by an overload in the season one finale, Tales of Suspense Part 1. Iron Man later used a rebuilt Stealth armor to follow the Ghost when he stole his armor specs from the Armory in Ghost in the Machine. But he failed and the Ghost got away. He later found him and, enraged, beat him down. But Ghost delivers an ultimatum, destroy him and everyone knows Iron Man's true identity, which he is planning to do once he turns 18 and takes over Stark International. Iron Man lets him go. Stark uses the Stealth Armor to spy on Stane and Hammer and to prevent evil use of his stolen Iron Man designs in several following episodes. After his first scuffle with Titanium Man, he upgrades the Stealth Armor to be as powerful as the Mark II armor. Pepper used the Stealth Armor remotely in Hostile Takeover which later resulted in the suit's destruction. In Doomsday, Pepper actually pilots the rebuilt Stealth Armor as opposed to remote-controlling it. She helps fend off chaos in New York City caused by portals appearing all over the world along with War Machine. Pepper proves to be a good pilot when out in the field. In The Dragonseed, a cameo appearance was made, showing that it had been destroyed after Pepper's last (off-screen) piloted battle, which lead Tony to build Pepper her own suit of armor (the Rescue Armor). This armor is basically recolored and upgraded version of the Stealth Armor. Description In its first appearance, the Stealth Armor was initially similar to the original red and gold armor, but with a different chest-plate and a slightly different design. This armor had a similar pattern of lights to the Living Laser harness, leading some viewers to believe it was based off of the Living Laser technology. In its next appearance, it has a new design almost completely blue with red lights. Its color is similar to the color of the outfit Madame Masque wears, so it may have been based off of that tech, which may explain why it works much better than the original. Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength:' It increases the wearer's strength to immense levels, allowing him to lift massive weights. It has later been upgraded for more strength for battle. *'Enhanced Durability:' It is capable of amazing resilience and protection from harm. It's resilience has been upgraded to be more battle-worthy. *'Flight:' It can hover and fly at incredible speeds through the use of boot jets. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions. **'Repulsors:' Concussive force beams that are fired from the palms of the gauntlets. **'Force Field:' They can project a force field that defends the user and others from harm. **'Sonic Cannons:' It is equipped with sonic cannons to assault his opponents hearing. *'Unibeam:' The armor's power source on the chest can emit a powerful concussive beam. *'Invisibility Function:' The Stealth armor can become invisible to the human eye and undetectable to cameras and sensors, even those used by Stark International. The armor could even dampen the sound of his boot jet thrusters. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' The armor can manipulate magnetism to repel metal objects. *'Hacking: '''It can use it hands to access doors to open. *'Flare Launchers:' It can launch flares from the back. Weaknesses *'Power Usage': It would appear the stealth capability severely drains its power over a short period of time, if using for a long time. He appears to have fixed this flaw when he upgraded the suit at the end of ''Titanium vs. Iron. Gallery Przechwytywanie4.PNG Przechwytywanie3.PNG Przechwytywanie1.PNG StealthArmor2.jpg StealthArmor.jpg StealthArmor3.jpg Original Stealth Armor.png Iron Man Armored Adventures (Stealth).png Screenshot (378).png Notes *The Stealth suit seems to be the most used specialized suit, even for regular missions. (Such as when Tony's regular suit isn't available or when Pepper started piloting one) *The design of the armor is different from the comics. See also *'Iron Man Armor' Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor